HUT RI Ala Shinigami
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Untuk para shinigami, akan diadakan lomba-lomba dalam rangka menyambut HUT RI, antara lain lomba panjat pinang, lomba balap karung, lomba bakiak, lomba makan kerupuk, dan lomba joged jeruk. Diharapkan agar semuanya ikut berpartisipasi. RnR please...


-HUT RI Ala Shinigami-

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Humor/Friendship  
Pairing(s) : Semua ikutan deh! (Yang ga ikut, jadi penonton). ^^  
WARNING : Long One Shoot, AT, OOC, Gaje, mungkin kurang lucu, bahasa aneh, dan alur cepet  
Summary : Untuk para shinigami, akan diadakan lomba-lomba dalam rangka menyambut HUT RI, antara lain lomba panjat pinang, lomba balap karung, lomba bakiak, lomba makan kerupuk, dan lomba joged jeruk. Diharapkan agar semuanya ikut berpartisipasi.

* * *

10 Agustus, pagi yang tenang di Seiretei, Soul Society.  
Seorang kapten dari divisi 6, keturunan bangsawan yang juga merupakan kepala keluarga ke 28 bangsawan Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, sedang menikmati paginya dengan minum teh hijau panas sambil main catur (?) dengan wakilnya, Renji Abarai.

"Skak matt," kata Byakuya tenang, membuat si nanas merah kelabakan.

"Ah, sudah enam kali main, enam kali juga kalah di tempat yang sama."

"Menunjukkan kalau kau bodoh," Byakuya meneguk tehnya.

"Ya, ya, ya...," Renji merapikan caturnya, "udahan ah."

Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara Renji yang sedang merapikan catur dan kicauan burung-burung yang terbang di dekat pohon sakura. Ya, keduanya memang tengah bersantai di balai dekat halaman.

"Ehm," terdengar suara dari speaker, "check baby check..., one, two three..."

Renji yang tengah meneguk tehnya setelah merapikan catur, nyaris tersedak mendengar suara itu. Entah siapa orang bodoh yang check mic dengan cara seperti itu.

"Siapa sih? Ga mungkin Genryuusai-taichou, kan?" tanya Renji.

"Entahlah," jawab Byakuya tenang *author tepar*.

"Hn, pengumuman untuk para shinigami di Seiretei, akan diadakan lomba-lomba dalam rangka menyambut HUT RI, antara lain lomba panjat pinang, lomba balap karung, lomba bakiak, lomba makan kerupuk, dan lomba joged jeruk. Diharapkan agar semuanya ikut berpartisipasi kalau tal mau berakhir di soukyoku. Terima kasih."

"Soukyoku yang untuk hukuman mati shinigami itu?" tanya Renji, Byakuya mengangguk.

"Glek," taichou dan fukutaichou divisi 6 ini saling menelan ludah.

Sementara itu, di divisi 11, sesaat setelah pengumuman...

"Horeeee!! Ken-chan, ayo kita ikut lomba!!" Yachiru melompat dengan gembira.

"Menggelikan," Kenpachi menjawab singkat, sambil menata rambutnya.

"Hei, botak! Ayo kita ikut lomba!" Yachiru melompat melewati kepala Ikkaku (adik-adik, jangan ditiru, ya).

"Akan aku bantai kau!" Ikkaku memberikan death glarenya.

"Nanti kecantikanku hilang kalau ikut lomba begitu," Yumichika menampilkan beauty posenya.

"Jijik aku, geli," Kenpachi selesai menata rambutnya jabrik.

"Ayolah..., Ken-chan ikut, ya?" Yachiru akhirnya mendarat di pundak Kenpachi.

"Baiklah."

"Horeeee!!!" Yachiru merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya, "ngomong-ngomong, aku mau tanya," Yachiru meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Ya?" Yumichika menanggapi.

"Memang lomba untuk apa, sih?"

Semuanya sweatdrop, ternyata daritadi mengajak dengan semangat, Yachiru sama sekali tidak mengerti lomba apa yang akan diikutinya.

* * *

Hari H, 17 Agustus, semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan besar Seiretei, berdiri sebuah panggung dengan spanduk "DIRGAHAYU RI YANG KE XX". Di depan Seiretei juga di bangun sebuah tugu yang tak lain tak bukan hasil karya Kisuke Urahara, tentu saja dengan warna merah dan putih.

"Ehm..., ehm..., SELAMAT SIANG SEMUA!!!" sapa Kon, si pembawa acara, dengan wujud makhluk halus (?), eh, boneka singa.

"Krik..., krik..., krik...," sepi, tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hoh! Jangan lemes gitu dong! Semangat! Semangat! Baiklah, kembali lagi dengan pembawa acara kalian yang super keren, sexy, dan..."

"Huuu!!!" semua melempar benda terdekat, ada sayur, buah, sandal, galon (?), barbel (?), dan dompet (!!!) *author siap-siap nangkep*.

"Sudah! Sudah! Semangat sekali menyiksa diriku yang malang ini. Hiks... hiks...," Kon nangis lebay, penonton sweatdrop.

"LANJUTIN, KON! DURASI!" bentak Rukia kesal.

"Ah, baik, kak Rukia. Oke, kita mulai acaranya, masih bersama Kon di sini, dan lomba pertama adalah panjat pinang! Untuk tim pertama, kita panggilkan Aizen-taichou, Yamamoto-taichou, Oomaeda-fukutaichou, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika!"

Plok... Plok... Plok...  
Semua bertepuk tangan campur kaget melihat Yamamoto-taichou, kapten umum divisi 1 sekaligus tetua mereka ikut lomba panjat pinang. Pikiran mereka semua sama : pasti nggak akan berhasil.  
Akhirnya formasi pun dimulai dari Oomaeda yang paling bawah (ya iyalah! Secara bodynya yang paling boros! *geplaked*). Dilanjutkan dengan Aizen yang merayap pelan naik ke pundak Oomaeda dengan hati-hati.

'Item deh gue. Olinya banyak banget,' pikir Aizen.

Lancar, karena bobot Aizen memang tak terlalu berat. Lalu, Yamamoto, kapten tua-tua perkasa ini merenggangkan tubuhnya, dan mulai memanjat naik, semua menahan nafas, takut kapten umum itu terpeleset oli dan jatuh. Tapi ternyata berakhir dengan mulus, membuat semua menghela nafas dengan lega. Berikutnya hampir mencapai puncak, Ikkaku naik dengan memanjat, saking kesalnya, nyaris saja ia ber-shunpo untuk sampai di atas. Tapi Aizen keburu melarangnya sebelum mereka di diskualifikasi. Terakhir, tinggal Yumichika yang harus memanjat naik.

"Nanti aku jadi hitam," Yumichika merajuk manja, semuanya sweatdrop.

"CEPAT NAIK, BANCI!" bentak Ikkaku dari atas.

"Uh, berat," keluh Oomaeda.

"Hei, cepatlah! Berat nih!" keluh Aizen.

"Pinggangku," Yamamoto mulai merasakan encoknya kumat.

Akhirnya Yumichika memutuskan untuk memanjat naik setelah seabad berlalu *lebay!*. Saat ia memanjat mencapai punggung Yamamoto, kakek tua itu mengaduh lalu merosot ke bawah bersama dengan Yumichika (yang nemplok dengan erat di punggungnya). Di susul Aizen yang lututnya sudah bergetar hebat. Sementara Ikkaku masih nyangsang di pohon pinang, nyaris sampai ke puncak yang di atasnya di gantung berbagai hadiah dan sebuah bendera.

"Heii!!! Aku nggak bisa turuh nich!" Ikkaku masih memeluk erat pinang berlumuran oli itu, membuat tubuhnya sukses berwarna hitam.

"Turun aja! Turun!" teriak Kon, membuat semua menutup telinga (secara tuh boneka teriaknya di depan mic).

Akhirnya Ikkaku perlahan merosot ke bawah, membuat seluruh badannya benar-benar hitam. Tapi, tak lama ia memberikan death glarenya pada Yumichika (yang jelas-jelas membuat mereka gagal).

"Bangkitlah, Houzukimaru!!!"

BAK ! BUG ! BAK ! BUG ! Ckiiiit .. tin .. tin .. *suara apaan sich?*  
Suasana menjadi riuh dan mulai meriah karena Ikkaku yang kesal setengah mati mulai menebang pohon pinang dan mencincangnya habis-habisan. Shinigami yang dekat dengan hadiah, langsung mengambil hadiah yang ada. Mulai dari mini compo, magic jar, mie instan sekardus, termos, piring, ceret, bahkan daster (?).  
Saat suasana mulai tenang kembali, Kon kembali ke panggung.

"Nah, sepertinya tidak ada tim yang menang karena properti kami keburu hancur. Baik, kia lanjutkan ke acara selanjutnya, lomba balap karung!"

"Yeeee!!!" semua bertepuk tangan, mulai larut dalam suasana meriah.

"Kali ini pesertanya lima orang juga. Mereka adalah Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou, dan Komamura-taichou. Wah, sepertinya bakal menarik karena semua pesertanya adalah kapten."

Ukitake, Kyouraku, Hitsugaya, Ichimaru, dan Komamura bersiap di tengah lapangan dengan posisi siap di depan karung.

"Begin..., get ready! Set...! GO!!!" Kon memberi aba-aba.

Dapat ditebak, tidak berjalan mulus, saat Ukitake menyiapkan karungnya, debu yang bertebaran membuat penyakitnya kumat dan terpaksa keluar dari permainan. Kyouraku, kapten nyentrik ini tak menemukan kendala berarti, sementara Hitsugaya cukup kerepotan karena postur mungilnya, karungnya amat kebesaran. Ichimaru pun santai, sementara Komamura, kapten berperawakan seperti serigala ini, saat akan meloncat, karungnya sobek.

"Hea! Hea! Hea!" Hitsugaya semangat melompat seperti anak kecil, di urutan pertama.

"Nanao-chan, tunggu akuuu!! Aku pasti menaaang!!"

"Semangaaaat!!" Ichimaru melompat tepat di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Karungku bolong," Komamura susah payah berlari sambil mengangkat sarung, eh, karungnya.

Semuanya melompat dengan semangat, Hitsugaya memimpin, di belakangnya ada Ichimaru, Kyouraku juga di belakang, dan terakhir Komamura. Begitu semangatnya melompat, Hitsugaya sempat terjatuh, namun tepat saat ia menyentuh garis finish.

"Hitsugaya! Aaaa!!" *suara teriakan Hitsugaya fc*

"Haaah, si pendek menang," Kyouraku kecewa.

"Grrr...," Ichimaru, saking kesalnya, ia dengan mudah memasukkan taichou imut itu ke dalam karung.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan kau??!" Hitsugaya berontak.

"Anak kecil diam saja," Ichimaru tersenyum *author tepar*.

"Eh penontoooon, siapa yang mau souvenir? Taichou imut kami lho!" tawar Komamura.

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" *author ikut ngantri*

"Duduklah di langit bunga es..., Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya membelah karung tadi dan tentu saja semua membeku.

-BREAK-

Kon yang baru saja kembali dari toilet (?), amat sangat terkejut hingga bengong sebentar, lalu mengambil hair dryer (?) untuk mencairkan es yang membekukan para penonton. Setelah berjam-jam berlalu, akhirnya dengan bantuan semua crew yg bertugas, keadaan kembali normal saat es mencair.

"Baik, kita lanjut ke acara selanjutnya, penonton. Masih semangat??!!"

"Yooo!!!" jawab penonton.

"Baik, karena tadi saya harus mengalami insiden mencairkan es dengan hair dryer dan alat catok rambut milik Ukitake-taichou..."

"KON! DURASI!" bentak Rukia lagi.

"Iya, kak. Maaf. Menurut panitia, lomba bakiak ditiadakan, karena bakiaknya hanyut waktu tadi es mencair."

"Yaaaaah...," penonton kecewa.

"Tapi tenang, kita sudah siapkan untuk lomba makan kerupuk!"

"Yeeee...," semua bersorak senang.

"Pesertanya ada 5 orang lagi, mari kita sambit, eh, sambut, strwberry!!"

BUAGH! *nice punch!* Ichigo langsung menyiksa Kon dengan semangat.

"Ampun!! Baik, Ichigo. Setelah itu, kakakku yang tercantik, Rukia! Dan..., ng..., Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, dan Hinamori-fukutaichou! Mari, semua bersiap."

Semuanya bersiap di bawah kerupuk berwarna merah (?) yang tergantung di sebuah tiang penyangga.

"SIAP?? MULAI!!" Kon memberi aba-aba.

Bisa ditebak, saudara-saudara, karena pengikatan kerupuk jauhnya hampir 2 meter dari tanah, Rukia dan Hinamori melompat-lompat kesulitan untuk memakan kerupuk. Yang paling pertama dapat memakan kerupuk adalah si nanas merah, Renji (tinggi: 188 cm).

"Pendek!" ejek Renji pada Rukia.

"Nanas merah! Gorila! Monyet! Beruk! Amang!" Rukia memborong ejekan.

"Cih! Kerupuknya pedas!" keluh Renji, tak memperdulikan Rukia.

"Oi, jeruk! Angkat aku dong!" pinta Rukia.

"Shiro-chan, tolong aku," Hinamori pasang puppy eyes.

"Aye! Aye! Momo, tunggu sebentar, ya," Hitsugaya bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuh Hinamori.

"Nyaaam...," Byakuya yang memang sukap pedas, amat menikmati kerupuknya.

"Cih! Merepotkan saja!" Ichigo -cukup- kerepotan.

"Ichigo, angkat aku!!! Kakak...," rengek Rukia, ikutan pasang puppy eyes.

"Yak, informasi untuk para pemirsa, kerupuk special kami mengandung bubuk cabai yang super pedas untuk tantangan."

"Huueeek!!! Aku tak tahan pedas!!!" Renji keluar dari arena, mencari gentong air.

"Rukia, naiklah ke pundakku," tawar Byakuya.

"Ya! Ya!" Rukia dengan segera melompat ke pundak kakaknya.

"Duda maruk, udah mpoknya, adeknya juga diembat," gumam Ichigo, betawinya nongol.

"Apa kau bilang?" Byakuya memberikan death glarenya.

"Nyam..., nyam ...," Ichigo kembali memakan kerupuknya dengan ganas, pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Sudah, nyam..., kak, biarkan saja si strawberry," kata Rukia, sambil mengunyah kerupuknya.

"Ayo, Momo! Sedikit lagi!" Hitsugaya menyemangati Hinamori yang berdiri di atas pundaknya.

"Ada kecap, nggak? Kerupuknya nggak enak, nich, cuma pedes doang!" protes Byakuya.

"Nggak ada lah, bodoh!" cela Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan, jangan bergerak, susah nich," protes Hinamori.

"Priiiiittt!!!" Kon meniup peluit, tanda pertandingan makan kerupuk ini selesai.

"Ya, semuanya, harap berhenti dan mundur tiga langkah," pinta Kon.

Semuanya menurut, berhenti makan lalu mundur tiga langkah ke belakang. Kon (dengan bantuan crew) memeriksa sisa-sisa kerupuk yang ada.

"Pertama, milik Ichigo, hn, sisa sedikit, mungkin dua kali gigit lagi. Lalu punya kak Rukia, hah, baru setengah? Kakak memang manis kalau makan."

"...," Rukia blushing.

"Selanjutnya, eh? Punya Kuchiki-taichou habis sampai tali-talinya? Hebat!" Kon tercengang.

"...," Byakuya stay cool.

"Ng, Abarai-fukutaichou didiskualifikasi karena nyebur ke gentong air sebelum pertandingan selesai, dan terakhir, Hinamori-fukutaichou, sisa seperempat lagi."

"Momo hebat!" puji Hitsugaya, Hinamori blushing.

"Yak, pemenangnya adalah Kuchiki Rukia...!"

"Menyebarlah, senbon...," Byakuya siap-siap memegang zanpakutonya.

"Bukan! Bukan! Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou!!!" Kon keringat dingin.

Byakuya tersenyum puas *author ayan* saat penonton bersorak gembira. Akhirnya ada juga lomba yang berakhir dengan bahagia (?).

"Kita lanjutkan ke lomba terakhir kita, joged jeruk!!! Nah, bagi yang ikutan, silahkan memilih pasangan masing-masing dan mengambil jeruk yang telah kami sediakan."

"Lagunya apa?" tanya Tousen.

"Rencananya sich mau lagunya Rhoma Irama."

"Yang mana?" tanya Kenpachi (hooo..., akhirinya ikutan juga.)

"Judi!"

"Teeet...," celetuk Kira.

"Ganti, ah! Ga enak!" protes Ukitake (udah sembuh).

"Ukitake-taichou udah sembuh? Alhamdulillah...," Kon jadi islam mendadak.

"Lanjut! Lanjut!" Yachiru melompat-lompat.

"Lagunya jadi..., ng..., Anggur Merah! Gimana?"

"Yeeee!!!" semua setuju.

"Let's start this game! Begin!"

Semua bersiap dengan pasangannya, Nanao dengan Hisagi, Kenpachi menggendong Yachiru (setelah pemaksaan), Ichimaru dengan Rangiku, Mayuri dengan Nemu, Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori (tentu saja!), Kira dengan Tousen (???), dan Ukitake dengan Unohana. Semua bersiap dengan jeruk dihimpit di dahi mereka dengan pasangannya.

"Berarti ada 7 pasang! Kita mulai, ya! Musik..., tariiik maaaang!!!"

Lagu "Anggur Merah" mengalun dengan merdu di lapangan dengan sound system ukuran super jumbo yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

"Nanao-chan!!! Aku tak sudi!!!" Kyouraku dihadang beberapa crew.

"Pegang pinggangku, Nanao," pinta Hisagi, Nanao blushing.

"Ken-chan! Awas jeruknya jatuh!" protes Yachiru.

"Jeruknya kekecilan!" Kenpachi pun protes karena yang diambil Yachiru adalah jeruk nipis.

"Gin! Jangan melihat ke dadaku!"

"Ma.., maaf," Ichimaru blushing.

"Ayah, tolong ke kanan sedikit," pinta Nemu.

"Ck," keluh Mayuri, kalau bukan karena tak ada wakil dari divisinya, ia takkan mau melakukan hal bodoh ini.

"Kenapa pakai jeruk, sich? Bukannya semangka saja."

"Karena kita tak akan dekat kalau pakai semangka," jelas Hinamori, Hitsugaya tersenyum *author pingsan d lapangan*.

"Mana jeruknya? Ngga kelihatan!"

"Emang Tousen-taichou bisa ngeliat?"

"Oh iya, lupa kalau saya buta," Tousen nyengir.

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa, Ukitake?"

"Ya, hanya tadi aku lama karena hair dryer dan catokanku hilang."

"Ng...," Unohana pura-pura lupa dengan insiden balap karung tadi.

Semua berjoged dengan gembira, bergoyang, meliuk, merayap (?), berguling (?), bahkan sampai ada yang break dance (nah loh?!). Pasangan pertama yang gagal adalah Kenpachi dan Yachiru (ya iyalah, secara pakenya jeruk nipis). Yachiru keep smile, sementara Kenpachi sepertinya tidak perduli. Begitu juga dengan pasangan-pasangan lainnya, satu persatu mulai gagal karena menjatuhkan jeruknya. Hingga akhirnya tersisa dua pasang, yaitu Ichimaru dan Rangiku, juga Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori.

"Kita jangan kalah dengan si pendek, Matsumoto," ujar Ichimaru.

"Ya, tahan jeruknya," jawab Rangiku.

"Momo, kita tak akan kalah dengan si fox face."

"Kita tak akan kalah."

"Ya?"

"Nanti kubelikan semangka," kata Hinamori, membuat Hitsugaya semangat.

Saking semangatnya bergoyang, Hitsugaya jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan jeruknya (nah kan, dede ga mau diem sih! *taboked*). Nyaris bersamaan saat jeruk Ichimaru dan Rangiku jatuh, hanya saja sempat tersangkut di -maap- dada Rangiku, jadi ada jeda waktu sampai jeruk itu terjatuh.

"Pemenangnya adalah Ichimaru-taichou dengan Matsumoto-fukutaichou!!!" Kon semangat lagi setelah tadi sempat tertidur karena nunggu mereka joged sampai lagu 'Anggur Merah' muter tujuh belas kali.

"Untung nyangkut," Ichimaru tersenyum sambil menggruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm," Rangiku blushing.

"Dengan berakhirnya lomba joged jeruk tadi, berarti berakhir pula acara kita. Tapi, jangan kecewa dulu! Untuk para pemenang, kami punya hadiah," kata Kon.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya semangat.

"Baik, untuk para pemenang, silahkan maju ke panggung. Mulai dari Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, serta Ichimaru-taichou dan Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

Semua pemenang maju ke depan sambil tersenyum layaknya pemilihan miss universe (?). Kon menyambar micnya lagi, lalu sok senyum-senyum (padahal udah keringat dingin).

"Para pemenang..., akan mendapatkan hadiah, yaitu akan di kabulkan satu permintaannya. Silahkan!"

"Aku mau stok semangka untuk seumur hidup," pinta Hitsugaya.

"Ya, nanti ku kirim yang busuk. Lanjut!"

"Aku mau makan lobster," kata Byakuya.

"Apa? Daster? Ya! Ya! Gampang! Lanjut!"

"Aku mau boneka barbie," wajah Rangiku bersemu merah.

"Boneka babi? Kan udah ada!" Kon melirik Ichimaru.

"Aku mau membunuhmu," kata Ichimaru, memberikan death glarenya.

"Ah ya, nanti di belakang. EH???" Kon terkejut.

Ternyata pemenang yang sedang berdiri di panggung sudah memberikan death glarenya pada Kon. Kon langsung keringat dingin.

"Duduklah di langit bunga es, Hyourin..."

"Menyebarlah, Senbon..."

"Tembak mati dia, Shin..."

"Menarilah, Haine..."

Semuanya memegang dan memanggil zanpakuto mereka hampir bersamaan. Kon lari terbirit-birit sambil berpamitan.  
"SAMPAI JUMPA TAHUN DEPAN! HYUK MARIII DADAH BABAY...!!! Huwwwaaaa..."

-END-

* * *

Author : Fanfic ini Cha bikin waktu di sekolah, jadi rada kacau dikit deh, mengingat penyesuaian diri dengan warga kelas Cha yang gila dan gaje *dijitak rame-rame*.

Kon : Oi! Nasib gue gimana tuh?

Author : Yah, mungkin dicincang atau dimutilasi.

Kon : *shock*

Author : Kon?

Kon : (pingsan).

Author : Haaah, ya sudah lah. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje saya ini. Hehehe... Akhir kata, RnR, please. *puppy eyes*


End file.
